7 Hours in Heaven
by Bad Player
Summary: Well, you've heard of the game 7 minutes in heaven, right? Well what if we extend it to 7 hours, and use the Naruto cast? Well, that's what we're here to find out! R


Okay, well, I'm sure most of you know of the game, "Seven Minutes in Heaven". In case you don't, here'sa little rundown...  
Somehow, a girl and a guy are picked (there are various methods of doing this, and I know one way is spinning a bottle). Then, those two are put in a closet together (with the door closed) for seven minutes, in which they can go whatever they want. After that, they come out, and two other people go in.  
Anyway, that's what I'm doing! Except, it's going to be 7 hours, so things can get a little more interesting, and this will be done by roulette! Also, we will be using a HUGE "closet", the "closet" may not be a closet the entire time, and I have some nice little ways I can change the closet (can anyone say huge mutant tigers with anthrax-coated claws and teeth?). Oh, and the biggest catch is that there's a hidden camera watching them the entire time that they don't know about! Anyway, let's get started! (Oh, and I'm sorry about this, but I'll going to be changing between story and dialouge format, and in dialouge format, things in () mean actions, and _italizes _(or however it's spelled) are always thoughts.)

Oh, and I am not a major naurtofanatic, and I only watch the dubbed english version (although I am reading manga scans online; currently I'm up to the part where Gaara is trying to kill Lee in the hospital), so anyway I do not know everything about the jutsus, bloodline traits, personalities, etc., so don't flame me if I get one of those things wrong. I'm also going to give some people OOCness just for the sake of comedy.

Oh, and just a small minor note, I'll be using "Gaara" instead of "Gaada" (for those of u who only watch the dubbed english version, "Gaara" is the japanese name of "Gaada", even though they pronounce 'Gaada' like 'Gaara' in the dubbed version, which I think is really wierd, but let me start the story before I rant on about this for 10 pages!)

Let the games begin!

* * *

Everyone (including me, I'm the game master/host!) was assembled in a moderate sized room, which, from the camera's point of view, only featured a giant wheel and a door. 

"All right!" I said as all the contestants' (basically everyone but me) names appeared on the wheel. "Let's begin! But I'll just provide a short summary to those of us who are very ignorant. First I spin the wheel-and I can alter how many names appear on the wheel and whose names appear on the wheel too-and whoever it lands on will go into the closet! Then I'll remove their name from the wheel and they'll spin it, and whoever it lands on will go in the closet with them! Now, if I spin someone and get their name, then they will be permanetly removed from the wheel every time_I_ spin. This way, everyone will get to go at leastonce! After two people go in, everyone else can leave, but then you got to come back here seven hours later to see how they come out! Now, let's begin!" I roared as I spun the wheel for the first time. After making several rotations, it landed on... HINATA! "Well Hinata, looks like you're up!"

"Well, it can't be too hard!" Hinata said optimistically in her quiet voice as she went up to the wheel. She took a deep breath and spun the wheel. _Please Naruto, Please Naruto, Please Naruto, Please Naruto! _The wheel began to slow, until it was barely moving, and it was very very _very _close to Naruto! _Oh my gosh! It's going to land on..._

"SAKURA! YOU'RE UP!" I cheered. I opened the closet door, which revealed a pitch-black room. "Please enter the room. As soon as I shut the door, the lights will go on, and the timer will be begin to count down the 7 hours! Oh, and just remember the one rule... no leaving the closet until the 7 hours are up! Besides that, you can do anything you want! Oh, and please refrain from killing, after all, this is rated Kplus!"

Hinata and Sakura tentavely stepped into the dark room as I shut the door on them, and everyone began to leave. As soon as everyone left... "All righty then!" I said to myself as I opened the secret door and stepped into the control room. "Okay, now let's see..." I said as I turned on the moniter so I could see what was happening in the closet...

* * *

Hinata and Sakura were in a large room that looked like... a school cafeteria. The only difference was that there were no windows or doors (except the one they had come out of), and there were some tools you might find laying in a closet lying about (brooms, mops... battle axes. That sort of thing). "Man, this is wierd!" Sakura said.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed quietly.

"Okay, let's just not do anything for these 7 hours, to make things a little easier, okay?" Sakura asked.

"Fine..." Hinata sighed. They just sat around for entertaining themselves for about 10 minutes, but then Hinata looked up a Sakura. "Sakura?" she asked.

"Umm... what?"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY NARUTO!" Hinata exclaimed with an unseen fury as she jumped up and started punching and beating up "Sakura".

The camera then zoomed out to see Sakura just standing there with a sweatdrop. "Hinata... that's a broom."

"Huh?" Hinata asked, stopped to see the broken pile of wood.

_So much for seeing everything with the Byakugan... _Sakura thought.

"Umm... let's try that again! STAY AWAY FROM MY NARUTO!" Hinata yelled as she jumped onto the realSakura and they began rolling around, hurting each other.

"What do you mean 'your' Naturo?"

"He's mine! Got that? I've seen you flirt with him!"

"With Naruto? Eeewww! Gross! I would never go out with him!"

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU INSULT NARUTO! NOW YOU DIE!"

And so that went on for a few minutes (Hinata had activated her byakugan by now). Finally they settled down and proclaimed a truce, so they went back to entertaining themselves (with a bunch of bruises, of course!)

* * *

"Awwww... just when it was getting good," I moaned.

* * *

So, after about half an hour (that makes about 1 hour so far! 6 to go!) Hinata had an idea. She got up and went to the light switch. "Ooohhh, Saaaakuraaaa," She said in a sing-song voice. 

"What?" Sakura asked, turning around. She saw Hinata, with a very evil look on her face, flip the switch into complete and total darkness. Then Sakura heard Hinata's voice call out

"Byakugan!"

"Oh god..." Sakura said quietly to herself. She knew what was going to happen...

* * *

"Uh oh..." I said to myself. "Hmm... let's try the infared camera..." I flipped a switch but then flipped it almost immediatly back, seeing what was on screen. "Uhh... sorry folks! This is rated Kplus, andeven on infared it's so violent it would be... uh... let's just say 'M' wouldn't satify it, okay? Of course, now we have to wait for the lights to go back on... 

_4.5 hours later..._

Click!

I immediatly paid attention back to the screen...

* * *

Sakura (who was very very very very VERY beaten up) was tied to a chair. All of the harmful tools (such as the battleaxes) had someblood or other bodily fluid on them. Hinata was standing there, with barely any scratches, with a piece of paper. "Okay," Hinata explained. "This is a contract that agrees you will neverdo anything to sexually attract Naruto! Okay? Sign it... or else..."

"BUT I HAVE NO HANDS FREE!"

"THEN USE YOUR MOUTH!" Hinata stuck a pen in Sakura's mouth and then Sakura messily scribbled her name onto the parchment. "Okay, but just to make sure you obey..." The lights clicked out again, and then the sounds of punching, kicking, battleaxe-swinging, and (Sakura's) bloodcurdling screams could be heard...

_1 hour, 29 minutes, 59 seconds later..._

Everyone was gathered outside the closet as the timer clicked: 00_:00:01, 00:00:00_and then the door clicked open. The room was still dark, but then Hinata (who was now perfectly okay) emerged dragging out Sakura. Sakura was covered in blood, and other assorted bodily fluids/organs. "There was a big giant wolf in there," Hinata explained as she set Sakura down.

_Yeah right, _I thought, but eveyrone else slowly nodded in almost-disbelief. "Okay, that was a most... interesting episode. Anyway, let's get the next round started!" The wheel rose up from the ground again, with everyone but Hinata's name on it. I grabbed the wheel and spun. It began to slow down until finally landed on...

* * *

Well, that's it for the first episode! Looks like Hinata is a little more aggressive than she's led people to believe!

SoHow'd u guys like it? Oh, and if anyone wants to see a specific someone in the next round, or wants me to do a specific pairing, just tell me in ur review. The more original the pairing the more likely it'll appear. Also, pairings I was thinking about myself are Shika/Orochimaru, Shika/Choji, and Ino/Gaara. Well, that's all until next time!

Oh, and here is a character of people I will do:  
Haku, Zabuza, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Shika, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba/Akamaru, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Kabuto, Orochimaru.  
I also might do Jiraiya, Tsunade, and/or Itachi if I read the manga and find out more about their personalities and such. Also please tell me if I missed any characters (and characters I purposely left out 'cause I didn't want to do them, so don't tell me I forgot them: Hokage, Kazekage, Konohamaru, Ibiki(1st chuunin exam proctor), Ebiku(Konohamaru's tutor), Iruka, Hinata's teacher, Gaara's teacher (forget their names), Gai, Amko, 3rd chuunin exam proctor guy, the bridgebuilder dude and his family)


End file.
